Gaara's Convict
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: Sequel to Gaara's Kitten. Bronwynn has been in the asylum, dreaming of him, wishing for him, hoping for him. When he comes, he takes her away. But when a New girl shows to 'Help' her, can she trust her? When they leave her behind, what then? Only one way to find out. OCxGaara T for my words and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my cell, rocking slowly back and forth. They still hadn't let me out, not after I scratched up a nurse's face with my nails. I heard a loud bang, but thought nothing of it. There where bangs of escapees all the time, almost every day. But there was another one, louder, closer. My head did not rise. I did not move. I had froze. There was never any bang by my room. I had been put in the criminal ward. Long story, I will tell you later. There was another, right out side my door. My eyes slowly lifted to the door.

Another. There was a dent made in my door. One more and the door burst forward, slamming into the wall next to me. My eyes went back down to my knees, to the white fabric covering them. "Bronwynn" I knew that voice. Who did it belong to? I knew him...but I wouldn't look at him. I had just fallen sleep again, it was another nightmare. It's not true. "It's not true..." I muttered over and over again. "Bronwynn, it is true. I'm here to get you out of here" very, very slowly, my eyes looked into his. There they where, the pail blue eyes that haunted my every waking moment. The eyes I thought I would never see again.

"Your...really here...?" I whispered. He smiled and helped my to my feet. I walked slowly out to the hall, not looking away from him, afraid he would fade away, leaving me alone. Again. There was a yell and I could just see a guard a few feet away. Sand swirled around us and flew at the man. All I heard was a scream. I still wouldn't take my eyes from him. His read hair, his eyes, the mark on his forehead. Was he really here? Was my mind lying to me again? I didn't pay much attention till we got out side.

"Bronwynn!" some one else yelled. I slowly turned my face, keeping him in the corner of my eye. "Temari..." I muttered, tilting my head to the side. "We have to get out of here, like yesterday!" it was a girl. From my world. She was not someone I knew. There was a truck behind her. It was running. "Get her in the back, I'm driving!" the girl said, slamming the drivers side door behind her. He led me to the back. The tail gate was down and he lifted me up, falling from my vision for half a second, making me panic. Once I was in, I turned quickly, afraid he wouldn't be here any more, afraid that he would have left me.

But I turned back and he was still here, closing the tail gate behind him. He turned back to me and sat me down, sitting next to me as the truck flew off into the night. He smiled down at me and I just looked at him. "Is it...true? Your...not...leaving me...this time...?" I asked softly. "No, I'm not going any where" he said, stroking my hair. I leaned against his shoulder and allowed a smile to grace my lips.

He was back. He was going to save me. My man. My love.

My Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the couch, my head on Gaara's shoulder. They where talking, but I wasn't listening. The girl, the one who had helped me, her name was Britney. She had short blond hair and cold green eyes. At least they where cold when they where turned on me. When she looked at Temari, they where soft and kind. When they where on Kankuro, they where the same thing. But when they turned on Gaara, her eyes where filled with lust. It was not love, that look I knew well.

I noticed that when he looked at her, his eyes where the same as if she was looking at me. Even with my shattered mind, I could tell that was a good thing. I hadn't spoken since we got to Britney's house. She lived sort of in the country, not many people around. The perfect place to hide me, an insane asylum escapee. Wow, that rhymed. It must be worse then I thought... "Bronwynn" I slowly looked up at Gaara. "Did you hear me?" Britney asked, apparently pissed. I shook my head. "I asked if you wanted to share a room with me or Temari!" she said, her body stiff.

Britney of Temari? No, I was sleeping with Gaara. I looked up at him and put my head on his shoulder. "She's sleeping with me" he said firmly. "But-" Britney stopped when the sand sibling all looked at her with 'Stop talking' glares. "Fine, you can take the guess room. Looks like you two are on the couches" She said, storming up the stairs. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes for a moment. "She really needs to get a grip" Temari said, crossing her arms. "Come on" Gaara stood, bringing me to my feet. He led me up the stairs to a bed room. There was a king sized bed in the middle of it.

I sat down and looked up at him. "I'll ask Britney if she will let you borrow some clothes to sleep in" he said, closing the door softly behind him as he left. I could here them talking. "Why would I give HER clothes?! She could have rabies for all I know!" Britney, I was really starting to hate that girl. "It's just for one night, we can go get her new clothes tomorrow" Gaara said, his voice empty of emotion. "Fine! But I'm not doing anything else for her!" she spat. I could here her stomp to something, pause, then stomp again. "HERE!" she yelled, slamming her door.

Gaara walked through the door. He sighed and turned to me with a small smile on his face. I stood when he walked up to me. "Here" he handed me the sweat pants and red tank top. "The bath room is the door right next to this one on the right" he said. I nodded and walked out, finding the door. I locked it behind me and turned, stopped. The mirror. I haven't looked in a mirror in six months. Not since I got into the criminal ward. My hair was long. Much longer then I remembered it. It had been cut short by my doctor when I first got to the asylum. It had been cut to my ears.

But now it was to my lower back. When I had come from the Naruto world, my hair was just getting to the middle of my back. My eyes now looked like Gaara's. I had permanent blackness under my eyes, from lack of sleep. My skin was now purely white, from not getting sun for so long. There was a knock, making me jump. "Are you almost done!?" It was Britney. "Y-Yea...Be out soon..." I called, starting to change. I held my clothes from the asylum in my arms as I unlocked the door and walked back to the room. Britney must have gone back to her room.

When I walked back in, Gaara was missing. He must be down stairs with the others. I sat heavily on the bed and looked at the floor. How long would we be able to stay here? I didn't trust Britney to not call and turn me in. She most likely would if it meant she could have Gaara as her own. "Are you okay?" I looked up to find Gaara watching me from the door way. He walked up and took my asylum clothes from my arms. He walked over to the trash can by the door and dropped them in. I just stared at him. "That is the past. Your not going to leave me again. I wouldn't let that happen" He sat next to me and I set my head on his shoulder.

I wouldn't let it happen either.

Never again.

...

**For all you out there named Britney, sorry about stealing your name. I just couldn't think of one and asked my friend what it should be. She said Britney so I went with it. **

**I worked on this all day. Every class I had a computer in, I had up on a different tab so I could switch over wile the teacher was some where else. Luckily, I just got a new seat in Math and where on computers all the time in there! So I'll be working on this a lot. Not to mention my tech class! I don't sit any where near the teach, but she walks around the room, SO WE MUST TAKE CARE!**

**Sorry, I had skittles..**

**-Insanity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna-chan21...that has been my goal from the beginning! I am actually a very skilled assassin, I kill by writing! MUHAHAHA! Prepare to die!**

...

I was lying in bed next to Gaara, his arms around me. No, I could not sleep. That's why I was just lying there. Luckily the window was facing me, so I could see the moon through the open curtains. This was how all my nights had gone once I started having the nightmares. "You should be sleeping" Gaara said softly. "So should you" I whispered, making him chuckle. Maybe now that he was here, I wouldn't have nightmares. One way to find out. So I rolled away from the window and snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes. It took a wile, but I finally drifted off to sleep.

...

_I stood on the roof, my hair blowing gently behind me. There was a noise and I turned, a smile coming to my face. It was Gaara. He took a few steps forward...then fell face down, blood coming from a hole that had been ripped through his back. I stood there, frozen, my mouth hanging open and tears flowing down my face. There, behind him, was me. _

_But I looked twisted and dark. I had a smile on my face, revealing rows and rows of sharp fangs. The eyes, not blue, but black where the whites where, and red where the blue was. My pupils where like a cats. _

_But the worst part, in her clawed hand, was Gaara's heart. The not me smiled and lifted it to her mouth. Then..._

_She bit into Gaara's still beating heart._

...

"Bronwynn!" I snapped my eyes open and bolted up right. My breath was coming in short pants and my body was covered in sweat. My eyes went to Gaara. He was still here, no hole in him, his heart where it should be. I wrapped my arms around him and let out a breath. "You where having a nightmare..." he muttered, his arms coming around me. I didn't move. It hadn't been a question, so I didn't answer. "I knew I shouldn't have slept..." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"What was it about? The nightmare?" Gaara asked. I violently shook my head, not willing to tell him what was still so fresh in my mind. He didn't ask again. He just softly stroked my hair and held me close. We stayed like that till the sun came up. I turned and shielded my eyes from the harsh rays of light. I looked back at Gaara and he pushed some lose strands of hair from my face. He leaned forward and kisses me. It was a gentle kiss, soft and slow. It was over much to soon for my liking.

There was a noise from the hall and a knock on the door. "Gaara? You up?" Britney called softly. Gaara looked to the door and a sigh escaped his lips. He stood and walked over to it, letting it sweep open so she could see me sitting there. "Oh, I didn't realize you where awake as well...Bronwynn" I didn't like how she said my name. They way it slid off her tongue was...unpleasant. I nodded at her but said nothing. "Yes Britney?" Gaara said blankly. "Could I talk to you?" she asked, glancing at me.

Gaara looked back at me and sighed. "Very well" he turned and closed the door behind them. I stood and walked over to the door. As I pressed my ear against the door, I started to hear there voices. "We cant take her out in the open, the cops will have put a picture of her on the news" Britney said. Gaara was quiet. "That is true...she should stay here...but why cant you take the others with you?" he asked. "I asked, they said they didn't want to go" she said. I could hear the lie in her words. I know Gaara could as well.

"I'll go talk to them. I am not leaving her again" he said, his voice fading as he walked away. I stepped back and sat on the bed again. The door opened, as I knew it would. Her eyes attempted to stab my soul. It didn't work. "Yes?" I asked slowly. "How did you do it?" she asked. I tilted my head to the side. Britney rolled her eyes and put her hands on my hips. "You know what I mean, how did you get him? You aren't exactly perfect" the blond said. "Maybe it's because I don't want him only for his body" I said, no emotion in my words or on my face.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled in a strange way. "You little bitch!" Britney yelled, jumping at me with her hands out for my throat. I went to the floor, on all fours like an animal. My eyes where wide as she came at me again. But this time, my hands came out and grabbed her. My fingers dug into the veins on her neck and I cut off the blood flow to her brain. She passed out, but I did not let go. Only when strong arms came around me and ripped me from her was I forced to stop. I was flung out into the hall and I slammed against the wall.

I looked to the man who threw me. It was Kankuro. He was down on the floor by Britney's body, attempting CPR. I didn't know if it would work or not, I didn't care. Gaara then appeared, standing over me with a look of shock on his face. "Why did you do that?!" Kankuro screamed, drawing my attention to a coughing and sputtering Britney. This was why I had been put in the criminal ward. This was what had happened. Not only had I attacked that nurse,

I had tried to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wont Animewatcher! I am to skilled for them! MUHAHA**

I sat in the room on the bed. They hadn't let me leave after what I had tried with Britney. Well, Kankuro and Temari hadn't let me leave, Gaara hadn't said anything. I could here Britney below me, screaming about how she wasn't going to keep me in this house. She said that if I stayed here, she would take me back to the asylum. She said that's where I belonged. My eyes where locked on a mark in the hard wood floor and didn't move when the screaming stopped.

I didn't move when the door opened. Gaara put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Why did you do that?" he asked firmly. "She spoke like you where her's. She spoke as if I had nothing to do with, like you wanted nothing to do with me..." I spoke softly at first, then with anger, then softly once again. Gaara just looked at me. "You've done this before, haven't you?" he asked. I nodded, not trying to lie to him. "Who?" I stared at him, remembering the nurse. "It was at the asylum. A nurse. She had dark hair and green eyes. She had gotten tired of me saying I needed to find him. She said there was no 'him'. She said that you aren't real and that you weren't coming. That you never would" I said, the emotions flooding my heart.

"After I tried to take her life, the same way I did to Britney, they put me in the criminal ward...and after a wile...I thought she had been right..." I moved my chin from his grasp as tears came to my eyes. That was one of my most painful memories from the asylum. He turned away from me as I wiped away my tears. "Were leaving tonight" he said, walking out. I had a slight panic attack. We? That could mean a lot of things. Gaara and Britney. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Me and Gaara. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and I.

I could go on, but I see no point in doing so. I really hope he mean the last one. The door opened again and I looked up. It was Temari. "Hey, we haven't gotten to really talk since you got back" she said, sitting next to me. "I guess not..." I said, giving her a small smile. "How long where you there?" she asked. "Eight months. Two with the harmless patents, six with in the criminal ward" I said. "How did you get there?" She asked, slightly stunned. "I attempted to kill a nurse." I said blankly.

"Like you did to Britney?" I nodded. "Wow, you have gotten a lot more violent" she said. "Well, I wasn't with you guys for long, you never got to see me fight" I said, smiling at her fully. "Your right. Well now I know not to mess with you" she giggled and I kept the smile on my face. I was getting better. Six months of darkness and screams, I was coming back faster then I thought I would. Maybe I could go back to normal, be who I was before.

And maybe hell would freeze over.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon was up. It was time for us to leave. I was sitting in the truck, drivers side since only I could drive. Kankuro was lying in the back, Temari in the passenger seat, and Gaara in the middle of us. They had taken Britney's credit card and we stole her truck. So she had no money, no car, and no Gaara. Stupid bitch had it coming.

But it was around midnight and we where headed to Florida. Why? No idea. We had started off in Georgia. We where just going some where we thought we could hide. Kankuro said Minnesota, but I had been there and was never going back. Sure it was a good place to hide, but it was to damn cold! (**A.N. I live in Minnesota, it SUCKS in the winter!**) So here we where, driving through the state. Three ninja from another world and an insane asylum escapee. I just hoped we didn't hit any toll booths or police check points.

We drove for a wile and Temari had fallen asleep. Gaara put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him, keeping my eyes on the road. I did not worry about falling asleep, not after last night. Never again. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing my fingers gripping the steering wheel. "Yea...I'm fine..." I said, attempting to banish the images. "Are you thinking of the nightmare?" he asked softly. I nodded, keeping my eyes strait. Then, lights caught my attention. Flashing lights. _Blue and Red _flashing lights. "Shit..." I muttered.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Pull over" he said. I did as told, not close enough to the cops for them to tell. We both got out and stood on the side of the road, not waking Temari. "Put this on" Gaara handed me a black hoodie. I pulled it on and tucked my hair inside, pulling the hood up. "Britney showed me how to drive, get in next to Temari and act like your sleeping." I got in and put my head on Temari's shoulder. Gaara slid in next to me and drove up to the cops. They stopped us and shinned a flash light inside. I groaned. "Stark, turn off the damn light..." I muttered in a very country accent.

"Sorry Julie, just gimme a sec" he said in the same accent. "Where you kids headed?" the cop asked. "Florida Mr. The siblings and I are taking a vacation" Gaara said. "Hmm..." he said, shinning the light on me again. I groaned again and buried my face in Temari's arm. "What's the other one's name?" the cop asked. "Sara sir" Gaara said. "Fine then, ya'll go on a head. Don't stay out to late now, find a hotel soon" the truck pulled forward and I sat up. "That was close...Stark" I said with a smirk. "Yea...Julie" he smirked back at me.

Then there where lights behind us. "What the hell? I thought we got rid of them!" I said. "Lean on Temari again" he said. Gaara pulled over as I 'slept' again. The cop all but ran up to the window. He shinned the light on me again. "You" he said to me.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss, please step out of the truck" he said, hand on his holster. "What did she do, you guys just said you'd let us go" Gaara said. I acted like I was just waking up. "She looks to much like convict we have been tracking, we cant let her go with out checking it out fully" the cop said. "What's goin on Stark?" I asked softly, rubbing my eyes. There was a strange feeling on my skin and I looked at the cop fully, not scared. Gaara looked at me and his eyes widened a bit. The cop relaxed.

"Sorry Miss, I thought you where some one else" he said, walking back to his car. Gaara was staring at me. "How did you...?" he seemed stunned. I pulled down the mirror and saw a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. The strange feeling was back and I watched with awe as my skin, hair, and eyes went back to normal. "Wow..." I felt my cheek. My skin felt normal. Gaara had stared driving again, but he kept glancing at me. "That's useful..." I muttered.

* * *

It was morning. Temari had woken up and Kankuro wanted out of the back. We had to stop. We went to a gas station in the middle of no where. We all got out. "I'll get gas" I said, grabbing the credit card and walking over to the pump. Temari and Kankuro walked inside and Gaara came over to me. He put his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. We stayed like that till the tank was full and I turned to him. He was in my way. I needed to swipe the card. I raised an eye brow at him. He smiled and leaned down. He kissed my cheek and moved his lips down to my neck.

"Gaara, we don't have time for this" I said, putting one of my hands in his hair. I meant to pull him away, but his lips felt so damn _good_. I pulled my other hand up and swiped the card from behind him. "Gaara..." I moaned softly. His lips kept working on my skin as I paid, making it hard to pay attention. "Gaara" I said sternly. "Hmm..." was all he did. Damn him and his lips! My hand tugged on his hair, trying to pull him off. He stopped and looked at me for a moment. Then he pressed his lips against mine.

Now I couldn't tell him no, my mouth was now trapped by his. Damn. Him. "Guys, we need to get going" Gaara broke the kiss and looked over at Temari and Kankuro. He sighed and handed me the keys. I smiled and walked over to the drivers door. Temari was sitting in the back with Kankuro because he wouldn't get back there alone this time. So Gaara and I where up in the cab of the truck alone. Not good, considering Gaara's recent actions.

About half way through the day, Gaara moved up next to me. His arm came around me and he kissed my head. I gave him a smile the turned back to the road. Then his arm went down to my waist. I tossed Gaara a glare and he chuckled lightly. His lips came back to my neck. "Gaara! Do you want me to kill us all!?" I yelled/asked. He chuckled again, but did not pull away. Cheeky bastard. I realized something then. This was turning me back into me. I was coming back to what I used to be. I don't think that was Gaara's plan, but that was what was happening.

He nipped lightly at the base of my neck, making me jump slightly. "Gaara!" I said, trying to push him away with one of my hands. "Maybe we should stop at a hotel for a wile..." he whispered in my ear. My cheeks went pink. Oh HELL no! "Gaara, oh my gay! Control your self, holy ass hole..." I said, making him move away for a moment. "Good to see that your back" he went back to bothering me with his lips. Yup.

Hell was freezing over.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark out now and Gaara hasn't left me alone. Him, constantly nipping at me, was NOT good for my driving. Three fucking times he almost made me crash the truck. "Can we stop? I cant take the swerving around!" Kankuro yelled from the back. "Good idea..." Gaara said. He had been trying to get me to stop all fucking day. "Fine, I'll find a hotel" and just as I said it, there was a sign for a holiday inn on the next exit. We went there.

I parked and we got the others out of the back. "I think you should do that changing thing you do" Gaara said. "Just until we get a room." I agreed, I just didn't know how to do it willingly. Then I felt the weird feeling and I knew I had changed. "How the hell did you do that?!" Kankuro asked, pointing at me. "It's only till we get the rooms" I said, walking to the doors. We all came in, catching the attention of the man at the desk. He smiled as I came up to him. "Hello, my name is Julie Louis. I would like two rooms. One with two beds please" I said, smiling at him.

He gave us the room cards and we went to the elevator. I gave Temari the card to the room her and Kankuro would share, the one with two beds. She smiled at me and shoved her brother inside. "See you in the morning" She said, closing the door behind her. I walked into the room I was sharing with Gaara and set the keys on the table. Gaara came up behind me and nipped my neck again, harder then before. "Really? We've been in this room for thirty seconds" I said, baring my neck to him any ways.

He let out a chuckle as I turned to him. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. "I almost wish I could sleep so you would leave me alone" I muttered. "Don't act like you don't like it" he whispered, nibbling my ear. A shiver went down my spine as he said it. I shoved him away and sat down on the bed. He sat next to me and leaned close, but I leaned away. "Stop it, you've been at it all damn day!" I said. "And I finally get the chance I've been waiting for" he said, pulling me forward by a hand on the back of my head.

He practicably smashed our faces together with the shear want that was in this kiss. But I wanted it to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. I leaned back onto the bed and Gaara crawled over me. We broke apart for air and I looked into his eyes. They where the clear blue color that I loved so much. He smiled. "Your staring at my eyes again" Gaara stated. "Oh shut up" I grabbed him and pulled his face back down to mine.

There was a knock at the door. Gaara let out a low growl and got up to open it. "Gaara!" I heard. I quickly sat up, totally stunned.

"Naruto?"


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you get here?" Gaara asked, sitting next to me on the bed. Naruto grinned and leaned on the wall. "Grandma Tsunade found a jutsu that made a portal to this world! Kakashi Sensi is here to! He's getting Kankuro and... what's her face!" Naruto said. "Temari" I said, making him look at me. "Who are you again?" he asked. "I'm Bronwynn" I growled. This was like the FOURTH damn time I had to tell him! "Right! Kakashi said that you aren't allowed back" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. What?

"I'm not leaving with out her" Gaara said, standing. "I'm afraid that you have to" Kakashi said, walking through the door. "If she stays, so do I" he said, narrowing his eyes at the silver haired man. "I was told to bring you back in any way possible, as long as she doesn't come with" he said. "Why am _I _not allowed back?" I asked. "They said you where a distraction" Kakashi said with a shrug. "That's totally gay..." I muttered, getting a weird look from both the Leaf ninja.

"The only distraction I would have if I went back, is trying to get back to Bronwynn" Gaara said. Kakashi sighed. "Very well, but Lady Tsunade wont like it" he rubbed the back of his neck. "The portal is on the roof" Kakashi said, going over to the balcony. He opened the door and Naruto followed him out. I hopped on Gaara's back and he jumped out onto the roof after the other two. Temari and Kankuro where standing there waiting for us. "I thought you said she couldn't come with?" Kankuro said. I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing.

"Change of plans" Kakashi said. They where standing next to a swirly blue portal. "Cool" I said, making Temari smile. "Come on, lets not wait for the grass to grow" Kakashi said, moving the others forward. Naruto smiled back at us and stepped through, leaving us with Kakashi. "Go on now" he said. I had a weird feeling, like something bad was about to happen. Gaara stepped forward with me still on his back, just as he was stepping through, Kakashi grabbed me by the back of my shirt. He ripped me back and shoved Gaara forward. He dropped me and jumped through.

Then the portal dispersed into nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood there, stunned. What had just happened? Did Kakashi just...take him from me? He...was gone? No. He said he wouldn't leave me. He said he would stay with me! He couldn't be gone, he couldn't be! I dropped to my knees and held my head. "No, not again! He said never again! No! Gaara..." I whispered, the pain coming back. I fell to my side, still holding my head. It felt like it was about to split apart and splatter my brain all over to roof.

I don't know how long I stayed there. It felt like years. It was dark by the time I got used to the pain. Very slowly I sat up and crawled over to the edge of the roof. I slid down onto our- I mean my balcony and numbly made my way to the bed. Curling up and lying there was all I could do.

* * *

"I can't believe this..." Tsunade said with a sigh. "What do you expect? He loves her!" Temari said, glaring at Kakashi. "I was only following orders" he said with a shrug. Temari growled at him. "We have to go back and get her!" Naruto said. "Absolutely not!" Tsunade yelled. "We cant keep Gaara locked up like this! He's gonna get out sooner or later and he will go back and find her" Kankuro said, crossing his arms. The Hokage sighed. What was she to do? Gaara had flown into a rage at what Kakashi had done. Kankuro was right, they had him in a cell for high security criminals, but he would get out.

She had only one option. "Damn..." she muttered. "Very well. Kakashi" the leaf ninja looked at her. "Get Shikamaru. He will lead a group of his choice to find her." Kakashi nodded and went off to find the Nara. "Naruto" the blond looked up at Tsunade. "Go with Kankuro and Temari to calm Gaara down" they all three nodded and walked out, leaving the Hokage to her self.

How did a single girl cause all of this?

* * *

I slowly sat up. I hadn't slept, I had just stayed there for a few hours. "I won't lose my self again. I don't need him to live. I'll be fine" I said to my self, grabbing the keys and the credit card. I changed my skin and walked down stairs. There was a girl at the desk this time. I checked out and walked out to the truck. As I turned it on, there was a pulse that rippled the air and made me stop. I looked through the back window and saw another portal. The first person to walk through was Shikamaru.

My eyes widened. They where probably going to kill me for all I know. So I stepped on the gas. If I couldn't live without Gaara, I couldn't live with Gaara. I told my self this as I tore out of the parking lot wile turning my face back to normal. I saw Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, and Shino all running after the truck. Why did Britney have such a shit truck!? They where getting closer. And there was a cop that I just passed. I had no choice. I had to pull over. So I slammed on the brakes and got out.

Time to face the enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alyce! The ending of this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

I stood, surrounded my ninja. "What?" I growled, turning in a slow circle. "Lady Tsunade ordered us to bring you back" Neji said. God I really hated him. I never really got why I didn't like him, he just irks me! My eyes narrowed at him. The cop care pulled out and pointed his gun at Rock Lee. "You boys get down on the ground!" he yelled. "Lee" Shikamaru said. "Right!" Lee moved forward and knocked out the cop before he knew Lee was moving. "God damn..." I muttered, getting one of those grins with the tooth sparkle from Lee. Dumb ass.

My arm was grabbed and I slammed my elbow into the guys face. I didn't know who it was until I turned and kicked him away. It was Shino. Sorry bro! I liked Shino and I really felt bad about hitting him. But he shouldn't have grabbed me. I was about to bolt but I found I couldn't move. I turned against my will and saw Shikamaru had used his shadow jutsu on me. "Fuck" I muttered. He smirked at me as Lee came up and grabbed me. Shikamaru let the jutsu go and I started kicking my legs, trying to get away.

But we ALL know how much Lee trains and how strong he is. No chance of me getting away. Lee started carrying me back to the hotel. "I wont be able to get her up there with her legs kicking away like that" Lee said. Shikamaru attempted to grab my legs, but I ended up kicking him in the face. He fell back, his nose gushing blood. I grinned as he glared at me. Then Shino came up to my legs. I didn't want to hurt him again so I paused in my kicking and acted mad when he grabbed me. "Damn you all!" I yelled as they got me up to the roof.

"Toss her in" Shikamaru said, holding his bleeding nose. I growled and twisted in there grasp, making Lee slip. He fell and dropped me on the roof. I kicked free of Shino and slid off the roof. "Neji!" Shikamaru yelled. I didn't hear him say anything, but he appeared in front of me about two seconds later. I squealed and slammed into him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. "Screw you!" I yelled, trying to break free. Not happening. Neji dragged me back to the roof and tossed me in front of the portal.

I glared at him. If I couldn't escape in this world, I would escape in there world. So I stood and stepped into the portal. There was a weird shrinking feeling and I looked up. The room was huge. I must have shrunk! But then I realized I was on all fours. I turned and saw a tail.

"FUCKING REALLY!?"


	11. Chapter 11

I was running around Tsunade's office hissing at every one and biting ankles. "How did this happen!?" Tsunade yelled at the guys. "We don't know, she just walked through and came out a kitten!" Lee said. I growled and ran to bite him. He ran out the door and closed it behind him. I jumped and turned to knob. He was standing there with a look of shock on his face. I hissed and ran at him. He ran away, even though I was small, I was pissed, so I had some speed.

Lee turned to see if I was still there and I lunched my self at his face. He screamed as my claws ravaged his face. I felt large hands wrap around me and pull me away from Lee. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I hissed, turning to kill who ever had grabbed me. But I froze when I saw pail blue eyes. It was Gaara. He just stared at me with wide eyes. "Not again..." he muttered.

* * *

I sat curled in Gaara's arms. He had taken me back to the Hokage's office once he pried me from Lee's face. "How did you fix her last time?" Tsunade asked. "I gave her some of my chakra and she turned human." he said, scratching my head. "Why don't you try it again?" she asked. He looked down at me. I gave a kitten shrug and he looked back up at Tsunade. "Very well" he said. He pressed his fingers against my small fuzzy forehead and I felt the warmth fill me again. But I didn't change. He removed his fingers and looked down at me.

"Hmm..." Tsunade stared at me. "Maybe I need to be here for a day before it works..." I muttered. Of course on one understood me. The only person who could understand me was...shit. I totally forgot about Yuu. Gaara seemed to understand this and he darkened. "We need that boy, what was his name?" Tsunade asked. "Yuu..." Gaara growled. I meowed softly and rubbed my head against his chest. "Don't" he said to me. I rolled my eyes but stopped any way. "Is something wrong? Did he do something?" she asked. "Yes, but it does not need to be shared" he said.

"Very well" she said. Gaara stood and turned to walk out. "Wait" Tsunade said. He turned back to her. She was standing. "Maybe she needs some one else's chakra to turn back" she said, moving to the other side of her desk. She put two fingers to my forehead and I felt the warmth flood my body. I started to grow. It was so weird, turning human. Gaara was still holding me so I turned human in his arms. He was carrying me bridle style when I was normal again. "It worked!" I said. "Kind of" Gaara said, looking at my head.

I raised my hand and touched my head. I felt something soft and shaped like an ear. "What the hell..." then I felt a strange appendage right at the base of my back. A tail lifted and swished slowly in front of my wide eyes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." I growled, glaring at the tail. Gaara gave a small smile and walked out of the Hokage's office. I sighed and snuggled against Gaara, closing my eyes. He walked for a minute before stopping. "I don't remember the tail" I opened my eyes and saw Shikamaru. I stuck my tongue out at him. Rock Lee and Neji where standing behind him.

"Good to see your back to normal!...Sort of..." Lee said, giving me a thumbs up. "Cant she walk?" Neji said, making my eyes narrow at him. "Yes, but I prefer to carry her" Gaara said. I smiled up at him and set my head on his chest again. "Thanks Gaara" I said, making him smile down at me. "Excuse us" he said, walking past the leaf ninja. Shikamaru tugged on my tail as we passed and I glared at him, getting a chuckle out of the Nara. I heard them talk as we rounded to corner, thanks to the cat ears on my head.

"Did you see that!? Gaara smiled at her!" Lee said. "Yea, I can't believe she can make him do that" Shikamaru said. "She must have a powerful effect on him to make his act as such" Neji said. "Do you think he loves her?" Lee asked. Then we got to far away for me to hear them. Did he? I looked up at Gaara. "Hey Gaara?" I asked. "Hmm?" I looked away from him. "Do you love me?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

As Gaara was carrying me, I started to study my tail. It swished slowly in front of my face, mocking me with it's movements. I swung me hand at it in a paw like motion. Gaara looked down at me when I started doing this. "What are you doing?" he asked, making me jump. I glared up at him. "The tail mocks me" I growled. He just looked at me before shaking his head and walking on. "Hey, Bronwynn! Gaara!" We both looked at saw Naruto running at us. "Hey, when did you get the tail and ears?" he asked, poking said ears. I waved his hand away and glared at him. "It happened when she turned back to normal. She had become a kitten when she came through the portal the second time" Gaara said.

Naruto just looked at us for a moment before smiling. "At least your kinda normal!" he said. "Easy for you to say, your tail isn't mocking you..." I muttered, getting a weird look from the blond. "So where are you guys headed?" Naruto asked, walking next to Gaara. I started attacking the tail again. "I was going to take her back to my room for a bit, maybe get some rest" Gaara said, shaking his head at me... again. Yea. 'Rest'. You keep telling your self that Gaara! "Oh, well I'll leave you guys to that! See ya!" he ran off and I glanced up at Gaara.

"Rest?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at me for a moment. "Among other things" he said. "What are those other things?" he didn't say anything at this. Hmm.

* * *

Gaara dropped me on the bed and I glared at him. He smirked and sat next to me. I sat up and he ran his fingers through my hair. A purr escaped my throat and I couldn't help but lean into his chest. "This one of those...other things?" I asked, grinning. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Maybe..." he whispered, making a shiver go down my spine. I twisted around in his arms and smiled at him. "Bronwynn" he muttered. "Yea?" I asked, snuggling into his chest. "When we get back, will you share a room with me?" he asked. I looked up at him with a smile gracing my lips. "Duh" I giggled a bit, making him smile.

"Speaking of getting back, when are we gonna go back?" I asked. "Soon. Probably tomorrow" he said, running his fingers through my hair again. I started to doze off. No, I cant sleep! Not after last time. But I couldn't fight as my eye lids became to heavy to keep open. I slowly fell into darkness.

* * *

_I was standing there, alone. But I was looking at me, like I was floating above my self. This me did not have cat ears or a tail. It was the me from my last nightmare. I gasped and she looked up at me. There where tears in her eyes, falling freely down her cheeks. "What have you done?" she whispered. What? What have I done? She killed him in my last dream! But...who did she kill? Who was...he? I felt like it was important, but I couldn't remember. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" she screamed, making me jump. "You've forgotten him! HOW COULD YOU!?" she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. _

_I floated closer to her and set a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at me, a twisted grin plastered onto her face. "If you've forgotten him...he doesn't need you..." she gave a cruel chuckle and lunged at me._

* * *

Gaara looked down at Bronwynn. She hadn't woken up. It had been five days now. He needed to get back to his village, but she wasn't able to travel.

Not wile she was in a coma.


	13. Chapter 13

_I was standing in a cage. It was the kind with only bars. No walls or door, just a latch where one side of the bars slid away from the others. Currently, there where chains covering my prison and a large lock holding them all together. She walked up to my cage. "I think it's time you knew who I was" she said. "Was?" I asked. "I no longer live outside of your mind" she said, no emotion in her words. "My name is Akumu" she said, making my eyes widen. "A...kumu?" she smirked at me. _

_"You thought Akumu was just your kitten self huh? Well you where wrong. I am the you what had control of your human body wile you where a kitten in the Naruto world" she said. What? She was...controlling my body? "Your body was vacant, I was the first person to claim it wile you where...absent" she turned away from me. It was then I realized where my cage was set. _

_We where in what looked to be a cave. But it was filled with other cages, hanging off the ceiling, stacked atop one another. There was one that hang above me with a skeleton in it. It was kind of small and the legs where pulled up to the chin of the skull. It had been a child. "Yes, there where others before you. The girl who used to be in there never remembered what she lived for. And if you cant remember him, neither will you" she turned and walked off into the darkness. _

_I looked up at the small, worn bones. What had she lived for? Why didn't she remember?_

_Would I?_

**I know! Don't kill me! I had to! Akumu is back and she is she really out to get Bronwynn? We shall see! Sorry for not updating all weekend, I was playing Fable... and I slept till 5 in the afternoon on Sunday, sooo...yea... But I'm back and better then ever. I'm still kinda sick, but nothing will stop me now.**

**GUESS THE FUCK WHAT! Minnesota is suppose to get a blizzard tomorrow! I mean, on a Wednesday?! WTF Mother Nature!? The middle of the fucking week?! I just hope we get out of school early, so I can come home and work on this more! But we have Trimester Finals coming up...we cant really afford to miss school...GAH! I am so conflicted!**

**-Insanity **


	14. Chapter 14

_My mind worked as hard as it could. Who was he!? This man that plagued my mind every moment I was alone! I could see his face. Red hair, blue eyes, and that mark on his forehead. What did it mean? If I can find out what it means, I can find out who he is. It's a kanji for...something. "GAH! I'M NEVER GONNA FIND IT OUT! THINK DAMN YOU, THINK!" I banged my head against the bars a few times, getting nothing but pain. Akumu hadn't come back. Where could she be? What would she be doing? This is MY head, there's not that much for her to...wait...this is MY head..._

_That means..._

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk with a sigh. He tried to focus on his paper work, it had really stacked up wile he was gone. Nothing important had happened, just more of the usual stuff one sees as the Kazekage. Missions, crimes, and what ever else had been important enough to get to his desk. But Bronwynn was on his mind. He could do nothing but hope that she was safe and this made him angry. He should be able to do something.

He should be able to help her, but he couldn't do anything. Gaara sighed and pulled another paper from the stack. Temari had stayed back in the Leaf to keep him updated on how Bronwynn was. There was nothing to report so far.

Just a few strange bruises on her forehead that resembled bars.

* * *

_I sat in the middle of the cage on my knees, my eyes closed. I got this! This is my mind, I can do this. All I had to do was go through my mind and find him. I felt the cold cage floor turn to something soft and grain like under my legs. My eyes opened and I saw sand. A beach? No, a dessert. There was nothing around me, just sand as far as the eye could see. I stood up and started walking. I looked back for a moment and ran into something. When I turned back, it was a person. The man! It was him. His light blue eyes where watching me._

_They where empty of all emotion. His eyes where dead. He seemed to almost look through me, like I didn't really belong there and he found me insignificant. This felt wrong. Like he was suppose to look at me a different way. But what way was that? I couldn't remember. The mark on his forehead caught my eye. I lifted my hand and lightly brushed away some hair that was blocking part of it from view.  
_

_When my hand made contact with his skin, his eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. He seemed surprised that I would even think about touching him. Then his gaze softened and he gave a small smile just before his body started to fade. "No, don't leave! Tell me your name! Who are you!?" I yelled, reaching for him. "Gaarrraaa..." and he was gone. _

_The cage came back and Akumu was standing in front of it. Her eyes where filled with anger and rage. "What do you think you are doing?" she growled. "It's my mind, I can do what I please" I said, crossing my arms. She hissed at me, showing me her rows of sharp teeth. She walked off again, leaving me with my thoughts. Gaarrraaa... it rang through my mind. Gaara? Was that was he was telling me? That's his name? Now if I could jut find out what he means to me. _

_I got a feeling when I thought about him. But what was this feeling. It was warm and fluttery. __What is this? That thing on his forehead. That would show me. I just needed to go through my memories and find it. Then we would be good and I could get out of here. So I sat down again and closed my eyes. _

_This is gonna be fun._


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" I looked up at Vicky. "Sure, why not!" she smiled. "Sweet, I think that Maria and Deb is coming too. I'll swing by your place at nine! Bye!" she waved and ran to her car. I walked back to my office and started to gather my things. "_What the fuck!? This is not helping me! Wrong memory!" The vision faded and I was back in my cage. Akumu reached through and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. She pulled me against the bars and growled at me. "You really don't want to get me angry" she hissed. I smirked. "That is exactly what I want" I said. She ripped the door of the cage open and flung me against the wall of the cave. _

_I felt (also heard) at least two ribs crack and I fell to the floor, motionless. She walked up to me and keeled down. "Your a smart girl. So take some notes, you do not want to make me mad. If you die in here, you die out there. So unless you want to die slowly, not mention painfully, you will keep the snooping to a minimum" she walked away, leaving me in alone and in pain. But she was right, I was a smart girl and my plan worked. _

_I was out of that cage. _

* * *

Temari ran into Bronwynn's room. She had heard a horrible crack when she was dozing in the hall. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but she ran out to get a nurse. When she came back, Bronwynn had not changed. The nurse checked her over and turned to Temari. "She had two broken ribs" the nurse said. "How did that happen?!" Temari asked, stunned. "I need to get a doctor here. Stay here" the nurse ran out, leaving the blond with Bronwynn's sleeping form. She looked down at her. "What is going on in that head of yours?" she asked softly.

* * *

_I stood slowly. "I'm in pain..." I muttered, putting a hand to my ribs. Damn, I had never broken a rib before. I'v broken my arm, but never my ribs. Slowly, I walked into the darkness where Akumu always went. The light was swallowed by the dark and I had to run my hand along the wall to make sure I didn't run into it. Soon, I saw a small light in the distance. Wait a second. _

_A light. At the end of a dark tunnel. Was I dying? I didn't feel like I was dying, I mean my rips hurt but besides that I was fine. Then I heard a voice calling to me. Shit, I was dying wasn't I? "Bronwynn..." It whispered. I stopped walking. "Bronwynn...come back..." Wait, I knew that voice. It was a woman. "Bronwynn...wake up..." her name started with a T...Temara? No, Temari! Yea, who was she to me? Was she a friend? A sister? I couldn't remember, I only knew her name. "Wake up..." she said. Wake up? Was I sleeping? Is that why I was here? This was all happening inside my head so it would make __sense. _

_I started walking again and her voice got clearer. "Bronwynn. How do you do this to your self?" she asked. Do what? Was she talking about my ribs? That was Akumu's fault. Speaking of Akumu, where is she? I looked around the dark cave and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. They where behind me. "Go. Find him" it was Akumu. Was she trying to help me? "What?" I asked. She walked forward and smiled at me. It was a soft smile, one I didn't think she was capable of. Then she reached out and pushed me. Her hand pushed on my ribs and I stumbled back in pain._

_I stumbled right into the light._


	16. Chapter 16

I blinked. There was a horrible light shining right into my eyes. "Turn that shit off..." I muttered. "Bronwynn!? Your awake!" Temari. She wrapped her arms around me, making me hiss in pain. "Oh, right your ribs. Sorry, I forgot" she said, smiling sheepishly at me. "It's fine" I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "You should stay on the bed, your hurt" she said, trying to push me down. "I'm fine" I replied, glaring at her. She was shocked. Well, it's not my fault, I cant remember any thing! "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yea...kind of..." I muttered, standing.

"I have a question" she looked at me expectantly. "Who are you to me? I mean, I know your name...but besides that...nothing" I said, looking at her. Temari's jaw had dropped. "You...you don't..." she looked at the ground. "Gaara will need to hear about this..." she whispered. "Gaara" I said, making her look at me. "Do you remember him?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head and her eyes filled with sadness. "He's gonna be so sad..." she said, walking over to the door. "Stay here. I'm gonna send him a message" I nodded and she walked out.

I walked over to the window and saw a village. It had a large forest spanning well beyond it's borders. The streets where filled with people moving about, living there lives in ignorance. I turned when the door opened again and I was hugged by a blond guy. "Bronwynn! I'm so glad your okay!" he said, spinning me around. "Naruto!" Temari said, running in after him. He set me down and smiled at me. "Yea, so am I" I said, making him laugh. "Naruto!" he turned to Temari. "What?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! Ow! ow! What's your problem!?" he yelled.

She dragged him out into the hall and told him what was going on. He walked in slowly. "So...you don't remember Gaara?" He asked. I shook my head and he frowned. "Did you send him a message?" he asked Temari. She nodded. "I used the fastest bird in the Leaf Village" she said softly. "He should get it by tomorrow then" Naruto said, looking back at me. I looked back out the window. "What should we do till then?" I asked. Naruto shrugged and Temari glared at him.

* * *

Gaara sighed an rubbed his eyes. It had been a wile since he got a message from Temari and he was a bit worried. "Lord Kazekage, a message has arrived for you, from Lady Temari" he looked up and gave a small smile. Perfect timing Temari. He read over the note. He read it again, just to be sure he got it right. Memory loss?

But, that means...


	17. Chapter 17

I sat on the swing, slowly swaying back and forth. The children ran off to school, smiles on there small faces. I grinned. I wanted a child. "Bronwynn" I turned and saw Naruto. "Temari is gonna take you home soon so you can see Gaara!" he said, smiling at me. "Home?" I asked. "The Sand Village, where you guys live" I nodded and went back to watching the kids. "You know, I used to sit here every day, feeling like an out cast" I looked up at Naruto. He sounded so...mature.

"You did?" he nodded. "People used to leave me out of everything, calling me a monster and I didn't even know why" he said. "But you know now?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Yea, but now the people respect me and I have lots of friends. I'm sure things are going to be fine with you" he said. He sounded so sure, it gave me hope. I smiled and nodded. "Come on, lets get you back to the hotel" I stood and he walked next to me through the village. When we got there, he turned and hugged me.

"I'll see you soon. I'm going on a mission and I'm not gonna be able to see you off. So I'm saying bye now" I grinned. "Bye Naruto, thanks for everything" I waved to him as he ran off. When I got to the room, I found it empty. Temari must be out. Probably with Shikamaru. I saw the way they looked at each other. But the door opened and she walked in. She smiled when she saw me. "You ready to go home?" she asked. I nodded. "It'll take three days, so we better get a good night's sleep for the long walk tomorrow" I grinned and nodded again.

**~Sleep~**

I walked to the gate with Temari at my side. The Hokage was there, waiting for us. She smiled when we walked up to her. "I hope you two have a safe trip" she said. "Thank you Lady Tsunade, good bye" We turned and started walking. "Home here we come" Temari muttered.

I smiled.

* * *

Three days and a lot of walking later, the village came into view. "Finally, where home" Temari started walking a bit faster and I fell back a bit. Gaara was here, waiting for me. I could see him standing at the entrance to the village. I stopped walking. What would happen? Would my memories come back? Would what ever I felt for him suddenly come back? Or would he have to earn them again? Was he like an older brother... or so much more?

He started walking forward. He stopped a few meters away from me. "Bronwynn" he said. "Gaara" I muttered. His eyes where sad and I frowned. "What where you to me?" I asked. His eyes closed for a moment and he took a deep breath. "Soon, but not now. Come, I'll show you to your room" he held out a hand to me. I slowly walked forward and placed my hand in his. His skin was warm. Probably from standing in the sun for a wile. I wondered about his skin, how he was so pail when he lived in the sunniest place in the country.

He led me through the village, the people watching us as we passed. There where whispers running through the crowds, but I ignored them. Gaara led me to a large building on the middle of the village. I looked up and a word appeared in my mind.

Home.

* * *

**Okay, so, all you people that review, thanks bunches! I love you all! All you people that don't review...Do like the people that do.**

**Review!**

**Love you! **

**-Insanity **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I MIGHT have forgot to mention that when she woke from the coma, she lost the kitty ears and tail...yeaaaa...sorry about that, hope you still love me!**

* * *

Gaara closed the door and sighed. She didn't remember a thing. She had kept asking what he was to her, but he couldn't tell her because he didn't really know himself. They never where in a real relationship so...what did that make them? Romantic interests? It kept replaying in his mind. Her saying his name, none of the feelings in it from before. She sounded...empty. Is that was she was like when she felt alone? If only she could remember.

* * *

I sat on my bed. He wouldn't tell me what he was to me. Every time I asked, he would just shake his head and look really sad. We must have been really important to each other if it made him THAT sad. If he wasn't going to tell me, I would just have to find out my self. I opened the door and bit and looked out into the hall. It was empty. So I walked out and started wondering. The path I was taking felt strange, like I had walked along it before I lost my memory.

I saw stairs to my left and turned to them. There was a soft breeze coming down from a door that was slightly ajar. Slowly, I started climbing them. When I get there, I saw Gaara standing at the edge of the roof, his head down. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face. "Gaara?" I called, making his had snap up. His arm came up and ran across where his eyes where. Was he...crying? "Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't say any thing and he didn't turn to look at me.

"Bronwynn" I turned and saw Kankuro. Still, nothing but a name came to mind. "Is it true what Temari said, you don't remember anything?" he asked, walking up to me. "Yea. Sorry, where we friends or something?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. "I mean we knew each other, but Temari is more of your friend then me" he said. "Any way, I need to talk to Gaara" he cleared his throat. "Alone if you don't mind" I nodded and moved out of the way.

Kankuro closed the door behind him and I pressed my ear against the door. "Are you okay?" Kankuro asked. Gaara was quiet for a moment. "She doesn't remember...anything" he said. "I'll really sorry bro, maybe her memory will come back with time" Kankuro said. "You don't under stand, I told her that I loved her" Gaara said softly. I froze.

He..._loved_ me?

* * *

I flopped face-down on the bed. Why couldn't I remember that!? I think think a guy telling me that he loves me is something I would remember! Did Akumu do this? Was she the one to take away my memories? There was a knock at the door and I sat up. "Who is it?" I called. "It's Temari. I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me" she said. I stood and opened the door, smiling at her. "Sure, lets go" she led me through the halls till we got outside.

The sun was staring to go down and it cast a golden glow over the village. "It's beautiful here" I muttered. "Yea, if you ask me, this is the best village to live in" Temari said. "I agree" I said, making her smile. We walked in silence for a wile. It was nice, to just walk with some one that I was comfortable around. "Did you find out what Gaara meant to you?" she asked. I looked at the ground and said nothing. "So you did" she whispered.

I nodded slowly and we stopped walking. "And...do you still feel the same?" she asked. "I don't know...I think so? But I mean, I just...don't know" she smiled softly at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll sort this out" I nodded and we started walking back.

Easier said then done Temari.

* * *

**GUYS/GIRLS! I need your help! I don't know if I should have her memory suddenly come back somehow, or if she falls in love with him again. Also, she had no idea that she is from another world anymore. So yea, tell me what YOU GUYS/GIRLS want to happen. **

**THANKS!**

**-Insanity **


	19. Chapter 19

I was walking down the hall to my room, alone. Temari had to leave to do some sort of ninja whatever. My head was pounding. I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Bronwynn!" I turned and saw a guy with dark hair and green eyes. Yuu. He ran up and wrapped his arms around me in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad your back! I've missed you..." he whispered. I pushed him away. "What the hell? I barely know you" he seemed confused. "What...do you mean?" he asked.

"Yuu" I Looked past him and saw Gaara glaring at his back. Yuu darkened and slowly turned. "What?" he growled. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "She lost her memory" he said. Yuu turned to look at me, shocked. "Is that true?" he asked softly. I nodded and started walking away. "Wait!" Yuu called. I turned and glared at him. He stopped and looked at the ground. "Never mind" he muttered, turning and shoving past Gaara. When he was gone, Gaara turned back to me. "Sorry about him" he said.

I couldn't look at him. Not after what I heard him say. "Is every thing okay?" he asked, moving closer to me. I took a step back and he froze. "You...know" he whispered. I nodded. All of a sudden, a terrible pain ripped through my skull and I fell the the ground. Gaara ran over and keeled next to me, panic on his face. There was a flash of white and I was lying in a bed with him standing over me. His eyes where wide and his hand was hovering over my face. "I didn't mean to wake you" he said softly. I smiled and another flash of light blocked my vision. I was back in the hall. I was in Gaara's arms, he was running somewhere. "Gaara! Put me down!" he stopped and looked down at me.

"What happened?" he asked, setting me on my feet. My hand went to my head. "I have no idea. There was pain in my head, then a flash and then..." I stopped. Was that a memory? "Did you see something?" Gaara asked, moving hair away from my face. I looked up at him and he stopped. "Sorry..." He muttered, moving away. "It's okay. Yea, I think I saw a memory" I said. "What was it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing, just...me in a white room. Probably a hospital" He stared at me. He knew I was lying. "I'm gonna go back to my room. See you later" I turned and started walking away.

"Bronwynn" he called, making me stop. "What else did you see?" he asked. I stared walking again, not giving him an answer. But he apparently didn't like that. A hand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him. He leaned down to my ear. "Please. Trust me" he whispered. A shiver ran down my spine. "Bronwynn..." he muttered, pulling far enough away to look at me. "Yea?" I asked shakily.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. Did I? I was having some really conflicting emotions bounce around my heart right now, so I couldn't be sure. "I..."

"GAARA!" We both jumped and looked to the end of the hall. Fangirls. So many fangirls. "How the hell did hey get in?" Gaara growled. "Yea...I'll be in my room..." I said, slowly backing away. When I reached the corner, I turned and took off running. I got to my room and locked the door behind me. I giggled a bit. "Poor Gaara..." I muttered, sitting on my bed. There was a rush of foot steps that went past my door. "He went this way!" "We MUST find him!" reached my ears and I shook my head.

The girls ran off. Some one tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Gaara. "What the hell?!" I yelled, falling off the bed. "Sorry, but no where else came to mind" he said, helping me up. "So how long will you be in here?" I asked. "Until they leave" he said. Damn.

We where gonna be here for a wile.


	20. A ball

I was sitting on my bed, reading. There was a book shelf in my room and I had just plucked one from it. It was called the Immortal Forest. It was a sweet ass book so far. Gaara was sitting on the end of the bed, watching me. I didn't know that from looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. There was another rush of foot steps out side the door and I looked over at it. "Where did he go!?" "We cant give up!" "Not till we find him!" they said. I giggled and Gaara sighed.

"Why must they be so persistent?" he muttered. I smiled and shook my head. "There hormonal teenage girls, what do you expect?" I said, looking back down at the book. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called, marking my place and setting down the book. "It's Temari. Do you know where Gaara is? I got rid of his fangirls but I cant find him" I stood and opened the door. Gaara stood and walked over to her. "Yes?" he asked. "There you are! There is someone here to talk to you. A lord from...somewhere" she said.

He nodded and walked out. Temari watched him for a moment. Then she pushed me into my room and closed the door. "We have a really big problem!" she said, grabbing my shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This Lord, I asked him why he was here. He said he wanted Gaara to marry his daughter! she said, shaking me. "He...what? Why!?" I asked, practically screaming at her. "The elders of our village apparently told near by kingdoms that Gaara was looking for a bride" she said. "WITHOUT telling him!? That's totally fucked up!" She nodded. "He's not the only person who's shown up. There have been letters flowing like a damn river for him!" I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" I asked. "Freak out..." she muttered, crossing her arms.

* * *

Temari had gone off to check on what's happening and I had tried to focus on my book. I was failing at it. "Damn it..." I said, putting down my book. All of a sudden, there was a large boom sound and the building shook. "What the hell?" I opened the door and looked out into the hall. The sand on the floor was swirling around in the air. There was a large patch of it right in front of me and my hand reached out to touch it. It wrapped around my fingers and circled my wrist. "Gaara must be doing this" I muttered, looking down the hall.

I closed my door and started walking, the sand clinging to my arm. Every time I passed sand, it would float over and cling to me somewhere. I was at the end of the hall that held Gaara's office and I saw the door open. A man walked out with a smile on his face. He looked like he was in his thirties and like he was a really important person for someone. Gaara walked out behind him, seeming slightly pissed off. They both looked over at me and stopped. The sand was swirling lazily around me, I could only imagine what I looked like. All of a sudden, the sand dropped. "Sorry about that Bronwynn" Gaara said.

"It's okay, I was just looking for Temari" I said, walking forward. The woman in question walked out and came up to me. The look in her eyes said 'We need to talk' and I smiled at the two men. "Well I found her, see you!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to down the hall. When we where far enough away, I turned to her. "What happened!?" I whisper-yelled. "Gaara said he would have to think about it, but I know he would never pick any one but you. And since there are so many people that want him to marry there women, there is going to be a ball to help him the right one" she said, smiling at me.

"A...ball?" I asked. "Yes! It's in five days and we have to get you a dress!" She said, pulling me down the hall. "What makes you think _I'm _invited!?" I asked, stumbling after her. "They said every able woman! That means you to!" she said happily.

* * *

"So what kind of dress are you thinking about?" the woman asked. We had gone to the chick that is in charge of fitting the clothes for the Kazekage and his family. "Something in midnight blue" I said. Temari nodded, a large smile in her face. "It should be a ball gown style dress, sleeveless, and with a matching choker with a rose on it!" she said. I looked over at her. "Don't look at me that way. I have a vision and I will bring it to life" she said, crossing her arms. I shook my head at her. "Like this?" the woman turned her sketch pad to face us and Temari smiled. "It's perfect!" she said. **(to get an idea, look up midnight blue ball gown style dresses on Google Images!)**

"I'll get right on it Lady Temari, I just need a few measurements" she stood and walked over to me. I stood up strait an she did what she needed to do. "I cant wait to see you in it!" Temari said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't act like your not excited!" she said. She was right, I was practically shaking I was so excited. When the woman was done, we walked through the halls, not really going any where. "What are you going to wear?" I asked. "I'll find something, but you are my project. I will make you the most beautiful girl there, or I will kill everyone else" she said.

I laughed and she smiled. "Hey Bronwynn, Temari" Kankuro walked up to us. "What's going on? Gaara wouldn't tell me" he said. "You go on, I'll tell him what's up" I nodded and walked past him. "See ya!" I called, turning the corner. A ball...

This should be fun.


	21. The Dress

The next five days went by painfully slow. But when the Leaf Village ninja got here, all hell broke lose. They came on day four. I was in my room, reading Immortal Forest when they showed up. My door flew open. "Bronwynn!" Naruto yelled, tackling me with a hug. "Naruto?! When did you get here?!" I asked. "Just a little bit ago!" he said, helping me up. Gaara was standing in the door way, a small smile on his face. "Every one else is here to! Where here for the ball" Naruto said, grinning.

"That's great" I said. "Your going to the ball, right Bronwynn?" he asked. Gaara watched me, waiting for my answer. "Yea, Temari would kill me if I didn't" I said, getting a laugh out of the blond. "What is your dress gonna look like?" Gaara asked. I smiled at him. "It's a surprise" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna go get a suit to wear! See you later!" he said, running past Gaara. The red head looked after him for a moment before turning back to me.

"So about your dress..." he started. "No, I will not tell you" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. The bed behind me dipped a bit and I could feel Gaara's breath on my ear. "I won't tell any one..." he whispered. I shivered. No! I will not give in! I looked at him. "No" I said firmly. He frowned and I leaned back a bit. He came closer and I leaned back more until I was lying on the bed with him over me. His forehead pressed against mine. "Are you gonna tell me?" he asked softly. "Not a chance" I said, pushing him away. "Bronwynn! You need to try on your dress!" Temari said, bursting into my room.

She grabbed my arm and ripped me off the bed. We ran down the hall, leaving Gaara in my room. "I cant wait for you to see it!" Temari said, pushing me forward. I stumbled forward then looked up at the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. "Holy shit..." I muttered. Temari laughed a bit. "Come on, you need to try it on to make sure it fits right!" She helped me with the dress.

It's a long and confusing process, so I'm just gonna skip to when I have it on.

Slowly, I turned, looking my self over in the mirror. "It's perfect..." Temari whispered, putting her hands together like she was praying. "It's heavy" I said, pulling at the skirts. "Oh, leave it! Your beautiful and no one can deny it!" she said, smacking my hand. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Temari called. "Gaara" he said. "FUCK! Bronwynn, hide or something!" she said, shoving me behind a curtain. I heard the door open and foot steps. "Where is she?" Gaara asked. "Oh no! You are NOT going to see her in that dress till the ball!" Temari said.

"Temari, I-" "DON'T YOU TEMARI ME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE HER!" I jumped at her yelling. The door slammed. "You can come out now, he's gone" I slowly pushed the curtain to the side and stared at her. "What?" she asked, seeing my face. "You've lost your damn mind..." I muttered. Temari just rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, lets get the dress off" she said, walking forward. We pulled it off and I put my other clothes back on. Temari had left and the door opened right as I was about to put my shirt on.

Thinking it was Temari, I turned around with only my bra on.

It was Gaara.


	22. Presents!

My eye widened and my cheeks went pink. His eyes widened and he froze. "I..." he whispered, his cheeks darkening. I turned around and clutched the shirt to my chest. Foot steps. Coming closer to me. A hand ran lightly across my skin, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. One of his arms came around my waist and he pulled me back into his chest. "Gaara..." I whispered, breathless. His lips went to my neck.

There was a flash and pain ripped through my skull.

Gaara was standing in front of me, his lips on my neck. I reached behind him and swiped the card. "Gaara" I said firmly, tugging on his hair. He pulled away for a moment, looking down at me. This his lips pressed against mine. _Now I cant tell him no_ I thought. Another flash and I was back in the dressing room with Gaara. He was looking down at me. I was leaning on him, I must have turned around. "What did you see?" he asked. "You where...we..." I looked up at him.

He stared at me, waiting. "We...kissed" I said softly. He gave me a small smile and he started to lean down. I stopped him. "No...not yet..." he seemed confused, then sad. But he nodded and moved away. This, I did not let him do. "No, your warm" I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me. "Hey Bronwynn, what's taking so-" I looked over Gaara's shoulder and looked at Temari. Her mouth was open and her eyes looked like they where about to pop out of her head.

"Sorry, I...I didn't realize...I'll go..." she turned and walked out. I blushed and buried my face in Gaara's shirt. He chuckled a bit and pulled away from me. "You should get back to her" he said. "I guess..." I muttered, sliding my shirt over my head. I walked past him and started looking for Temari. "Hey, Temari, where did you go?!" I called, wondering the halls. All of a sudden, a hand came over my mouth and I was pulled back into a random room.

"Shh!" It was Yuu. What the fuck did he want!? He let me go and I turned to him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" I asked. He shushed me and I glared at him. "I just wanted to see you" he said, lifting his hand to touch my cheek. I moved away from him and he seemed sad. With him, I didn't care if he was sad. "Well you've seen me, I have to go" I turned to leave. But his hand came around my wrist and he pulled me into his arms. "You really don't remember me? At all?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I shook my head and moved away.

He let me go and I walked back out into the hall. Temari came running around the corner and stopped when she saw me. "There you are! I heard you calling! Did you and Gaara kiss?!" she asked, running up and grabbing my shoulders. "No, why?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I knew it! Your hesitating!" she said, pushing me back a bit. "Well what do you expect! I don't remember what we used to be and I'm trying to build it back slowly. I just need a bit more time" I said, making her sigh.

"Fine, but don't take to long, or I'm gonna play match-maker with you and Gaara!" she grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the hall. "Where are we going now?" I asked, stumbling after her. "We need to help the other girls find there own dresses!" she said. Right, the other Leaf Ninja. "Wait, _I _have to help shop? No, no, no! You've got the wrong person for this!" I cried, trying to pull my arm from her iron grip. "No way, your not getting away from this" Temari said.

Damn Ninja.

* * *

**Julia! I have a present for you! **

**Tied up Sasuke: Hrrff! Huummm!**

**SHUT UP! **

**Sasuke: *glares at me***

**Fine, I'll take off your gag!**

**Sasuke: What do you want with me!?**

**You are for Julia! **

**Sasuke: I'm not a puppy!**

**No, you are a gift. Julia! I have yo man!**

**Also! Animewatcher, come out of the emo corner! I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger, Lol.**

**Sasuke:...Who are you talking to?**


	23. Preparation

I hung back with Hinata. We walked side by side behind the others who where talking about perfect dresses, hair, shoes, and makeup. I looked over at Hinata. "You don't seem to excited about this" I said, making her look up from the ground. "W-well, I just don't really know what to pick..." she said softly, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Some thing to match your eyes" Ino said, falling back with us. "I-if you s-say so..." she said quietly. I shook my head and smiled as they dragged Hinata into a store.

I followed and watched with crossed arms as they sifted through the racks, looking for the right dresses. Temari was helping the others, I'm guessing she already had her dress. This went on for a wile. I didn't really pay attention until Temari tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "Come on, it's getting late. We need to get back home" she said. I nodded and waved good bye to the others as they went off the there hotel. Gaara was waiting for us when we got back. He was at the top of the stairs and looked up when we walked into the hall. "Bronwynn, can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and he led me into his office. Temari waved and kept walking.

I followed Gaara into his office and he closed the door behind me. When he turned to me, I smiled. "Yes?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before sighing. "You understand that the counsel wishes for me to pick a bride" he said. I nodded. "They also with for a...child..." he said, looking away from me. My eyes widened. "A...child?" I whispered, looking at the ground. I knew that Gaara would pick me as his bride. But did I love him enough to have his child? "You understand that I would pick no other bride but you?" I nodded slowly. He sighed again.

"There will be women that are willing to hurt you to get me" I looked up at him. "Don't you remember what I did to Britney?" I asked. His eyes widened. "You... remember that?" he asked. "I...what did I just say?" I asked, confused. "Looks like your memories are coming back" he muttered. I shook my head. "I can take care of my self" I said. He smiled.

"I wouldn't think anything different" he said.

* * *

I woke up to screaming. Temari was pounding on my door, screaming at the top of her lungs. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" she yelled. I got up and shuffled over to the door. I opened it and was pulled down the hall. "What the hell Temari!?" I asked. "You've been sleeping half the fucking day! Do you know how much work we have to do!? The ball is in six hours!" she said. "And we need six hours to get me ready?" I asked, finally walking fast enough to keep up with her. She glared at me but said nothing and did not slow down.

All the other girls where there, running around in there underwear, getting ready. I stood there for a moment before I was shoved into a chair. Temari started ripping the tangles out of my hair. Thank Jashin I wasn't tender headed. The rest of the process went by quickly. She put my hair up into a bun with one short curl falling in front of my left eye. My make up was filled with blacks, blues, and hints of dark purple. My dress took a year and a half to put on.

Temari had left me in the care of servants for my dress and she came back in a black dress. It was tight until her knees where it flared out like a mermaid tail. Her hair was curled and framed her face perfectly. "If any one is going to out shine me, it's gonna be you" I said when she came back. All the other girls had left, going to the ball room to help with last minute details. She smiled. "Here" she held up the choker necklace. It had a small black rose off to the right a bit. I smiled as she put it around my neck.

Temari stood back and put her hands together. "Your perfect...I cant wait for Gaara to see you" she said softly. What he told me yesterday came back and I blushed. She just smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, everyone is already in the ball room" she said, pulling me in front of two large wooden doors. Temari pushed open the door.

Time to face the enemy.

* * *

**Yes Julia, he is.**

**And I want to know more about your...****predicament.**

**PM me girrrrrrrrl!**

**-Insanity**


	24. Just wait okay?

**Listen guys, I just got fucked over by my mother. She says I'm grounded for a month, so I wont be able to upload unless I can get it past her somehow or if I'm at school, or if she has some sort of small, shriveled up black heart. I'm over the fucking edge and I'm really trying to keep my cool.**

**I am so pissed, if she says anything else to me, I'm not gonna take it. Just a warning. **

**Updates will be slow.**

**Love you all**

**Thanks**

**-Insanity**


	25. Why Me!

Damn it. Every one was staring at me with wide eyes. All the guys where practically drooling and the girls eyes all narrowed at once. "Everyone" every person in the room turned to look at the man that spoke. "The Kazekage, Gaara Sabaku" he waved his arm and Gaara walked out. He was looking VERY sexy in that suit of his. "Damn..." I muttered, getting a smile out of Temari. His hair was still the mess it always was, as if anyone could tame it. His eyes roamed the room, looking for me most likely.

But I was hidden in the back and Temari pulled me into the shadows. I looked at her, confused. "I want him to see you, but not yet" she whispered. "Whatever you say..." I muttered. "Hey Temari" we turned and saw Shikamaru. He was in a suit as well. His eyes widened at the sight of Temari. "You look... great" he said. She blushed and smiled. I giggled a bit. "So when will Gaara see me, miss mastermind?" I asked. She looked over at Gaara. He was standing on a raised past of the floor and was bowing to princesses and other women that walked up to him **(think Cinderella).**

"We need to wait for the girls to leave him alone for a moment. You will be the last one to go up and bow to him" I nodded. "Is this some sort of plan you've come up with?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded. We waited in the shadows for a wile as the line started to falter. When the last girl walked away, Temari pushed me forward. I stumbled a bit, not used to the heels I was wearing. I tossed a glare at her before walking forward. Gaara's eyes where pointed at the floor as I walked. The crowd parted, allowing me to pass with ease.

Once I got up to the bottom stair, Gaara looked up. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. A small blush came to my cheeks as I gave a bow. He bowed back after a moment. He smiled as I turned to walk away. I went back to Temari with a wide smile on my face. "Did you see his face?! Your the most beautiful girl here!" Temari said. I gave a small, fan-girlish squeal and looked back at him. He was watching me, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

The music started a moment later and people cleared out a place to dance. Many couples made there way out there and started dancing. "May I have this dance?" Shikamaru asked Temari, holding out his hand to her. She smiled and nodded. She winked at me before joining the other couples. I looked back up at Gaara, but he was gone. So I looked out at the dance floor. And there he was. Dancing with a blond woman. Her hair was to her shoulders and her dress was a pail pink color. It was a floor length dress with a silver sash at her waist. The sash had long ribbons that went down to the end of the dress and fluttered softly in the air as she moved.

She was really pretty.

My eyes narrowed.

I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't realize it would make me so mad. They moved slowly across the floor, talking as they danced. I saw her giggle a bit at what ever it is he said. His face remained blank as he looked down at her. There was a tap at my shoulder and I turned. It was Kankuro. He didn't have the purple lines on his face and he smiled at me. "You wanna dance?" he asked, holding his hand out. I smiled and too his hand. "Good thing my mother taught me how to dance..." I muttered, making him chuckle.

We moved out onto the floor, catching the attention of quite a few people. Gaara looked over at us as well and his eyes narrowed at his brother. Kankuro tossed him a grin as we danced. "So is there any other girl here that has caught your eye?" I asked. He looked around the room. "A few" he muttered. I giggled and he looked down at me. "What?" he asked. "Just the looks your getting from all the other guys..." I muttered, looking around. He grinned. Every guy, even the ones with girls, had glares pointed at him.

He chuckled and glanced over at Gaara. His brother was looking back down at the girl but every now and then, his eyes raised to us. Kankuro chuckled again when he looked at us. We dance for a wile, before stepping away from the dance floor and sitting at one of the many tables that ringed the room. I watched Gaara dance with girl after girl, starting to get annoyed.

Finally, Gaara stepped away and went over to talk to Naruto, who had Hinata on his arm. I could she the blush on her cheeks and I smiled. But when another girl walked up to Gaara, I was done. "I need some air" I said to Kankuro. He nodded as I walked over to the doors. I pulled it open just enough for me to slip through. When the door closed, every thing went silent. The music was gone, the talking, the laughter.

I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. "Finally, some peace" I muttered, looking down the hall. No one was here. Good, I needed to be alone for a wile. But the air in here was hot, left over air from the ball. No, this would not do. So I started walking down the hall. My foot steps echoed eerily in the empty hall way as I walked. When I got to where I was headed, I smiled. Slowly, I climbed the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

I let out a breath and leaned against the railing. The air was soft, lifting the small curl that hung on my face. I don't know how long I stood there, but I looked behind me when I heard someone coming. There. Soft footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned back to the village, not really wanting to see anyone. Maybe when they saw me up here, they would leave. I thought it had worked. The foot steps had stopped.

"Bronwynn" I turned. "Gaara? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Looking for you, Kankuro said you left. This was the only place that came to mind" he said, walking up next to me. "You know me well" I said, giggling a bit. He smiled and I put my head on his shoulder. His arms came around me and we stood like that. I pulled away and smiled up at him. He looked down at me. I saw his eyes staring into mine. He was thinking. I could tell by the look on his face. I also knew what he was thinking about.

So I didn't let his thoughts let him astray. I reached my hand up to the back of his head and pulled his face down, pressing his lips to mine. He seemed stunned for a moment, then he kissed me back. It was perfect. The best moment of my life.

Until the pain ripped through my skull again, worse then ever.

* * *

**HA! Take that mother! School gives me computers and free time! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!? **

**VICTORY IS MINE! **

**-Insanity. **


	26. Chapter 26

Flash.

I was standing on nothing, but it felt like solid ground. The walls of the bare room I was in where flashing with pictures of my life. Every moment, every day, every memory. They all played on the walls like a projector was stuck in every wall, casting different parts of my life on every surface. First my childhood. Every laugh, every tear, every scrap and bruise. Then, my teenage years. All the rebellion, the sneaking out, the yelling, the hate. My teenage years weren't the best.

But then, the moments with Gaara. All the time as a kitten. But on these pictures, there was something following me. A ghost. It was Akumu. She just floated over me, almost like a guide. But I had never seen her until now. Then I realized something. I knew her. Like, before all this, I had known her. She had been my imaginary friend. The person I talked to when I was a teenager and I thought I was talking to my self. She had been there. HOW HAD SHE FREAKING BEEN THERE!?

"Because" I turned and saw Akumu standing there. She was leaning against the wall, the images passing over her. "I saw you when you where young and you reminded me of my self. Then you grew up and I had spent to much time around you. You looked exactly like me" she said, smiling a bit. There was something else she wanted to say, I could see it in her eyes. "And?" I asked. "And...I may have created a bond between our souls" she said. My eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Well, nothing really. I'll just gonna be bound to you for a wile. At least until you have a child, then I will be bound to them" She said, pushing off the wall and walking over to me. "Why cant I see you when I'm awake?" I asked. "Because human eyes cant see the souls of demons" she said. "Your a demon?" she nodded. "But I'll tell you more about that later, right now, you need to go back to your man" I was about to ask her what that meant, but the room vanished.

Flash.


	27. What to do

I woke up on a bed. This room was NOT mine. And this freaking bed was huge. Like, a king x2. It was then I realized stills still in my dress from the ball. My legs swung over the edge of the bed and I saw the gourd. We all know who it belongs to. Holt shit, is this his room? He brought me to his ROOM?!

The door opened and my head snapped up. Gaara walked in And he stopped when he saw me. I smiled and he walked forward. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I got my memory back!" I said happily. His eyes widened, then he smiled and sat next to me on the bed. I put my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around me. "How long was I out?" I asked, looking up at him. He was still in his suit. "Only a few hours. I had to get back to the ball, so I put you here. I just got back, you missed the rest of it" he said.

"It's okay, at least I got my memories back!" I said happily. Gaara chuckled a bit before looking down at me. "You know what the counsel wants" he said. My smile faded and I looked down at the floor. "Right..." I muttered. The child...but what about what Akumu said? Would I really want my child to be bound to her?

"Bronwynn?" looked back up at Gaara. "Do you want to be with me?" He asked. Of course I did. But what Akumu said kept rolling through my mind. I set my head on his chest and sighed. "Of course" I whispered. He stroked my hair but said nothing. There was a knock at the door and we both looked up.

"Lord Gaara" someone called. "Damn...theres gonna be a meeting" he muttered. Gaara stood and walked over to the door. He opened it and there was the guy with the cloth that covered half his face. I didnt remember his name. "There will be a meeting in an hour" he said. Gaara nodded and closed the door.

He turned back to me with a sigh and i gave him a small smile. "Do you want me to show you to your room so you can change?" He asked. I nodded and stood up...then went back down. "Head rush..." I groaned, putting a hand to my forehead. Gaara came over to me and pressed a hand to my head.

"I'll get Temari to get you something" he said. I nodded and he kissed my head. "I need to change" he muttered, walking over to his dresser. His back was to me as he started to take off his suit. No. I will not stare at him. Oh god, he's taking his shirt off. He paused and I realized he was watching me. My face went red and I looked at the floor.

He chuckled and I glared at the floor, not able to look at him. I couldn't help but look at his back when he turned away.

Oh. My. God.

He...he didn't...oh god. He had NO pants on. Only his boxers. My breath caught in my throat and my hands turned to fists in the sheets. Damn, he's sexy! Why!? WHY GOD!? I was finally snapped from my trance when he slid his Kazekage robes over his head.

I looked at the floor again as he turned. "Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to me. I nodded slowly but did not look at him. He chuckled and my face got reder. "You should get some rest, its late. And I should get to the meeting early" he said, sitting next to me.

I nodded and he put an arm around me. "I'll speak with them about having a child" he whispered. I nodded again and put my arms around his neck. I had to tell him about Akumu. Sooner or later, he was going to know. I just didn't know how to tell him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stood up.

"Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed my head and walked over to the door. "Good night" he closed the door and i sighed. I sat back on the bed and frowned at the ceiling. How could this happen? Why did Akumu have to pick me?!

I sighed again and rolled onto my side. Damn, his bed was soft. My eyes closed and let my mind go blank. Very slowly, I drifted off to sleep. Last thing I heard before falling asleep, was some saying "sweet dreams" and a laugh.


	28. Love you!

I woke up very slowly, my mind fuzzy. What had happened? Oh...right...I was in Gaara's room. I started to sit up, but something was holding me down. I looked at my waist and saw an arm. Gaara. He was behind me with his arms around me. I smiled and decided to lye back down. My eyes closed again and Gaara shifted.

I heard him moan and I looked back at him. His eyes where twisted shut and there was a frown on his face. Was he having a nightmare? Should I wake him up? I turned so I could see him better. His hair was sticking to his face thanks to the cold sweat that covered his body.

My hand swept over his cheek and his hand flew up and grabbed my wrist. "G-Gaara?" I said softy. His eyes moved under there lids and his grip tightened. "Gaara!" I yelled. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. He was breathing heavily, his eyes locked on his lap. "Are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, his eyes lifted to mine. My wrist was still in his hand and he looked down at it. "Did I...hurt you?" He whispered, letting me go. "No, of course not" I said, turning his head so he would look at me. "Are you okay? It looked like you where having a nightmare..." I said softly, moving his hair out of his face.

He looked away from me. "It wasn't a nightmare..." he muttered. "Then what was it?" I asked, confused. "Nothing..." he whispered. My mind worked slowly, trying to come up with something to explain this. Something came to mind...no, it couldn't be. I set my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Sorry for waking you..." Gaara said softly. "You didn't wake me" I replied. What did wake me? Did I just randomly wake up? Weird...but whatever. "We should go back to sleep" I said softly, looking at him. I then noticed there was a slight pink color on his cheeks.

Why? I have no idea. But he nodded and lye back down. I set my head on his chest and let out a sigh. His steady heart beat rang through my ears, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up alone. I sat up and looked around the room. His gourd was gone and there was a note on the bedside table. It said:

_Bronwynn,_

_I had to go see all the other women. I told the counsel last night that I chose you. Though they will be there for a few more days and I want you to be on high alert. If you can, get Temari or Kankuro to go with you. That or stay in the room._

_Please._

_Gaara_

I shook my head. "When will he understand that I can take care of myself?" I asked the air. After looking around a bit, I found some clothes on the bathroom counter. It was a long sleeved black shirt and black shorts. I had to go barefoot. I pulled open the door and looked down the hall both ways.

To Gaara's office. That was my goal. I could here something echoing off the walls. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was close by. I found out as I turned the corner. Gaara was standing there with a girl. The sound was her laughter. Strange. It sounds more like a hyena. He just stared down at her with an empty expression. The girl had long dark hair and pail skin. She had on an outfit like mine, long sleeved black shirt, knee length skirt, and ninja shoes. She stopped laughing and I saw her dark eyes. When Gaara didn't speak, her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"Your...not joking..." she whispered, getting angry. Then she turned around and stalked down the hall "Where is the bitch!? I'll kill any one who takes you from me!" she snarled. "Yami, I belong to no one but her. There is no reason to kill her just because I love her" Gaara said, grabbing her arm. She turned back and glared at him. "I bet she's a witch and your 'love' is just a spell!" she said, narrowing her eyes. Gaara sighed and let her go. Then he turned toward me. "Bronwynn, please come here" he said softly. Yami seemed to just realize I was standing there.

Her eyes narrowed as I walked forward. "Who is this?" she asked slowly. "This is Bronwynn, my new bride" Gaara said. Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Bronwynn huh?" she muttered, looking me up and down. I just looked at her. Gaara turned and put his arms around me. "What did I say about leaving the room?" he whispered, looking down at me. "I can take care of my self Gaara. Just because I'm your bride now doesn't mean I cant still fight" I whispered back, setting my head on his chest. He sighed and put his chin on my head. "I know, I just don't know what the other girls can do" he whispered. I looked over his shoulder to see that Yami had left. "We will know soon enough" I muttered.

He turned and sighed again. "This is not good...I didn't want her to know what you looked like" he said. "Oh well" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and I giggled. Gaara shook his head at me. "You know you love me" I said, turning away from him. His arms came around me and pulled me back into his chest. "Always" He whispered. I sighed and leaned back, enjoying his warmth. His lips brushed over my neck, making goosebumps rise on my skin. "Gaara..." I whispered. He paused for a moment before kissing my neck once more.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "Gaara...we shouldn't do this...not here..." I muttered, trying to pull away. His arms tightened and he sighed. "I should get back to work...but I really don't want too..." he said, letting me go. "Then come back to the room for a break" I said, smiling at him. "I cant...  
he said softly, making me frown. "Why not?" I asked, confused. "I have to much work to do...I'm sorry" he whispered. "Damn" I growled. He gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be done soon. Then we can have some time together" he said, kissing my head. "Fine..." I sighed, looking up at him. He smiled and I pulled away. "See you later" I said, turning and walking away. "I love you" he called. I smiled. "I love you too" I said, smiling at him before turning the corner.


	29. Yami

I went back to the room, so Gaara wouldn't be worried. But on my way there, I ran into someone. Yami. Why am I not surprised? Yami stood in the middle of the hall, not far from the door I was going for. "I wanna know how you got him." She snarled. I blinked. Again with this?

"Well...I don't really know..." I said, giving her a small smile. She didn't like this. "You lying bitch. Well...it won't matter soon...once Gaara is mine I mean" she said, sneering at me. My eyes widened, then narrowed. Anger filled me and my hands turned to fists. "What did you just say?" I hissed. She laughed, yet again sounding like a hyena. "What are you going to do about it? I bet you can't even take a punch" she laughed again, closing her eyes.

I took my chance. I ran up to her and slammed my fist into her nose. There was a crunch sound and blood started flowing. Yami fell back, a hand to her face and her eyes wide. "Did...you just..." she whispered, looking down at her blood covered hand. "Don't talk about Gaara that way! He is NOT an object to be taken or sold! He is a person and he will chose who he wishes!" I screamed, standing over her, growling.

She just looked up at me. I went to the door and walked in, slamming it behind me. Rage was rolling off of me in waves. I took a deep breath and started to calm down. At least until Yami started to pound on my door.

* * *

I sat in Gaara's office with my arms crossed. Yes, I was in trouble. I heard the door open and a sigh. "Why must you always do something?" Gaara asked. I didnt say anything as he walked around his desk and sat down. His eyes locked on mine, but I looked away. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"You do realize she is in the hospital?" He asked. I tried (and failed) not to smile. "Bronwynn, that is not a good thing. You could have-" "I don't care what I could have done!" I yelled, standing. Gaara looked at me with wide eyes. "It was just like before! Talking like you where her's, like you had no will of your own! As if you where a toy to be played with..." I said, looking away from him.

He stood up and walked over to me. His hand came under my chin and made me look up at him. "No matter what others say, no matter what they try, I will always be yours" he said softly. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "I know...it just makes me so mad" i whispered. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"You need to learn control" he said softly. I just smiled more. Gaara pulled away a bit and looked down at me. When I looked up at him, he pressed his lips to mine. I leaned into him and titled my head so I could kiss him better. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. One of his hands went up to my hair and his other started sliding up my shirt. I moaned and he backed me up until I was pressed against the wall. I pulled away for air and his lips went to my neck. "Ah...Gaara..." I whispered, my hands tangling in his hair. Both of his hands went to my waist and he pressed my hips against his. Something hard pressed against me and my eyes widened.

Seems Gaara is a little...excited.


	30. Chapter 30

**I have read your reviews...**

**Musical cake:**

**kid!? I am a teenager THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington: **

**:3**

**animewatcher4685:**

**Get your mind outta the gutter!...all though that will happen soon. And I'm not sure what the baby's name will be**

**Anna-chan21:**

**I am nothing like that bastard KIRA! This is Naruto, not Death Note!**

**Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**

**acid-veins: **

**:P thanks**

**alemery:**

**I understand how you feel. **

* * *

I sat back on the bed with a sigh. Gaara had stopped us, knowing that he had to get back to work. My body was still warm and I don't think that it was going to cool down anytime soon. That man should have a warning label...Warning: Prolonged Exposure To Gaara Will Have Side Effects. Yea, that's about right. I let out another sigh and pulled the blanket over me. Gaara's sent filled my nose, making me smile and snuggle deeper into the blanket. Maybe a nap would calm me down...

Something ran across my neck. Something wet. My eyes snapped open and I rolled over. Pail blue eyes met mine, making me smile. "Hey Gaara" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. His arms went around my waist and he kissed my head. I set my head on his chest and smiled. "Did you get all your work done?" I asked softly. "Yes. I came back to spend time with you, but I found you sleeping" he said, rubbing my lower back. I giggled and looked up at him. "Well, I'm awake now" Gaara smiled a bit. "Yes. Yes you are" he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back and one of my hands went into his hair. He rolled so that I was under him and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, moaning lightly. Gaara's hands pulled my hips up so that they where about an inch from his. His lips ran down my neck, leaving small love bites on my skin. I moaned again and pressed my hips against his. His grip tightened and he bit my collarbone harshly. I gasped when he did this, it didn't hurt, it just felt really good. Gaara sat up suddenly, bringing me with him.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and started sliding it up. I allowed him to pull it off and fling it somewhere in the room. His hands danced lightly over my skin, causing goosebumps to rise on my body. Gaara chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again. My hands roam down his chest. He didn't have a shirt on to begin with. I tug at his pants a bit, making him moan and push me back down. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist, making our hips rub together.

I have a feeling that tonight will be fun.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! I know it's short, and that it took WAY TO LONG for it to be put up, but I've been on a Creepypasta kick and I have spent ALL my damn time on quotev, reading Jeff the Killer fics. I don't get what's wrong with me! I CANT STOP READING THEM! HELP! **

**He's been dream stalking me lately...the last time was a few nights ago, maybe a week. **

**And last Saturday, someone was outside my window. I don't know who it was, but I know it wasn't anyone in my family. You cant open door in my house with out knowing. **

**But anyway, I'm getting to work on the next chapter right after this! **

**THERE IS NO LEMON IN THE STORY! It's to...weird writing it! I have tried! BELIEVE ME I HAVE TRIED!**

**-Insanity**


	31. Can you walk the walk?

I very slowly opened my eyes. Gaara was still here, I could here his breathing coming from behind me. My body was very, very sore, but I was happy that Gaara was the cause of it. A small smile came to my lips as I sat up. The blanket fell away from my body, making me shiver. I stood and walked over to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and froze when I saw my reflection. My neck and chest...they were _covered _in bites and hickeys. "Damn..." I muttered, starting the shower. I stepped under the warm water, wincing when it hit the bite marks.

I soon relaxed and started washing myself. About halfway done, I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head and smiled at Gaara. He turned me around and frowned at my marks. "Did I..." he muttered, his fingers brushing over my skin. I looked down at myself and smiled. "I like them" I said, looking into his eyes. "But...I...hurt you..." he whispered, looking down. I put a hand on his cheek. "Gaara, I'm not hurt. Not at all. They don't hurt now and they didn't hurt when they where being made" I said, smiling at him. He gave a small smile before pulling me into his arms. The water ran over us, washing away all the doubt, all the second guessing.

I loved him, he loved me. He showed me just how much last night.

* * *

I slowly walked down the hall, taking my time. "Bronwynn!" I lifted my head and saw Temari run forward. I had warn a turtle necked shirt today, so it covered my marks. When she got to me, she hugged me tight. I tried not to cringe at the pain that shot through my body. She pulled away and smiled at me. But her smile quickly faded when she saw the pained look on my face. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and put a hand up to my neck.

Her eyes widened and I quickly realized that was a mistake. Temari's hand shot out and pulled down the collar of my shirt. Her eyes widened and her other hand went to her mouth. "Who did this to you?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the marks. I took a step back and looked at the floor. "Did...Gaara..." she looked horrified. "It's not what you think!" I said, holding my hands up. She got angry. "What the hell am I suppose to think!? With Gaara's past, that's the only thing I'm gonna think!" she yelled, stalking past me. She was going to Gaara's office. "Temari! He didn't hurt me!" I called, running after her.

"Have you looked in a mirror!?" she yelled, turning to look at me. "Yes! And this did not happen during a fight!" I said, my cheeks going pink. Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. I glared at the floor, making her giggle. "Oh~! I know what you two did~!" she said happily. "Who did what?" Kankuro asked, turning the corner. "Bronwynn and Gaara! They finally did it!" Temari said happily. "For fucks sake Temari! Go tell the whole damn village!" I yelled, turning and stalking off. Just before I turned the corner I heard Kankuro whisper, "Is she walking weird, or is it just me?"

* * *

I stood on the roof, glaring down at the mob of fangirls at the front door. "Temari...you are so dead" I muttered. Most of the screaming was "How could you!" and "I'll forgive you!" and stuff like that. Then the one word rang through the crowd. "THERE!" All the girls stopped and all at once, they turned to look up at me.

It.

Was.

Horrifying.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" They all yelled it at once, like a demon was talking to me. Arms wrapped around my waist, making me almost jump out of my skin. I felt a chin rest on my shoulder. I knew who it was, from the feeling of his warmth, and the collective gasp that came from all the girls. "I hope you all understand that Bronwynn is now mine" Gaara's voice rang out clearly, practically echoing through the village. "Now that she is mine, I expect you all to respect her as you do me" he said. None of them spoke or moved. He pulled me back from the railing, making all the girls hang there heads.

I chuckled a bit. "You know you just broke about seventy hearts right?" Gaara nodded, making me smile. "They will get over it" he muttered. "After a lot of chocolate and crying..." I muttered, turning and putting my head on his chest. He chuckled a bit and started petting my hair. I sighed and relaxed against him, a small smile coming to my lips. "I should get back to work..." he said, making me look up at him. "Okay, I'm gonna go read for a bit" I let him go and walked over to the door. "Bronwynn?" I looked back at him.

"Are you okay? Your walk is...off"


	32. Mama Drama

One Week Later

* * *

I sat on the bathroom floor, once again. It was four in the morning and my stomach as chosen to empty for the second time today. There was a soft knock at the door. "Bronwynn?" Gaara called. "Are you okay?" I stood up and wiped my mouth on a cloth. "I'm fine" I said, opening the door. Gaara looked down at me with a frown. "Your not fine. Your sick" he said, leading me back to the bed. I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. I sat down and he put a hand to my head. "You don't feel warm..." he muttered.

"It's probably nothing" I said, lying back on the bed. Gaara let out a sigh and he got in bed next to me. "Your going to see a doctor tomorrow" he whispered, putting his arms around my waist.

Oh joy, I just LOVE doctors...

* * *

I sat on the plain white bed and waited for the doctor to walk in. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked out the window. Why was I sick? A small laugh reached my ears and I looked around the room. No one was here. Must have been Akumu...but why would she be laughing? Suddenly the door opened, making me plaster a fake smile on my face. God, I wish Gaara could be here with me. But he had to work.

It was a female doctor, that was good. She smiled and went through all the Doctor type things, looking down my throat, checking my heart rate, all that stuff. Then she said she would need some samples for tests. Yea, time for the cup. I did my thing and gave her the 'sample' then waited for her to return. "How long does it take?" I growled quietly.

I was getting mad, they had been gone for like twenty minuets. The door very slowly creaked open. I looked over at the doctor. She had a _huge _smile on her face.

I was kinda freaked out.

"My dear, have you been sexually active as of late?" she asked softly, like a mother talking to her child. My cheeks instantly went pink, making her smile larger...if that was possible. "Y-yea...why do you need to know?" I tried not to sound bitchy as I asked her this. All the doctor did was giggle a bit before turning on her heel and walking out.

I had an idea as to why she did this. I did not want to say it, I was to scared that it would be true. Hell, I didn't want to think it. Was I... did Gaara get me...No, it was only one time! It almost never happens the first time!

Right?

I didn't have time to think about it because the doctor walked back in. Yes, she still had the smile on her face. Yes, it was still creepy as hell. She sat in the chair on the other side of the small room. "Bronwynn...I'm sure you have a guess as to why I asked you that question" she said slowly. I nodded, my hands gripping the bed sheets. "You know...being a mother is a wonderful thing..." she said, gazing out the window.

My breathing stopped.

Mother?

I was going to be...

A Mother?


	33. Bye my children!

**Okay my little Kittens! **

**I am here to tell you, this story is OVER! Yes, there will be one more story, so...the Trilogy...I want to call it the Gaara's Girl Trilogy...But I also want you little Kittens to come up with Ideas, unless you want mine.**

**This story is mostly based on all your reviews and everyone that helps give me Ideas. **

**I thank you all for reading this story and enjoying it. For all of you who didn't like it...**

**BUUURRRRRRNNNN!**

**But, yea. **

**I will get started on the next story RIGHT AWAY! I might hold off on uploading it tho...I'm not sure.**

**But I have some questions for you my little Kittens!**

**1. What should the child's gender be? Should It be twins? If so, boy/girl? boy/boy? girl/girl?**

**2. What should the child's name be? **

**3. Should I give an extra thank you chapter that has nothing to do with the story line at all?**

**Thank you! **

**I love you all!**

**Review, tell me what you think I should do! Or, if you feel like it, PM me! Remember, I read all of your reviews, most of them make me smile, some even bring tears to my eyes...because of the smiling pain. **

**I'm gonna go.**

** Bye my Kittens!**

**BONUS QUESTION! **

**What should I call you guys? I went with kittens because the first story was Gaara's kitten, but I don't think it fits that well. Tell me if I'm wrong, tell me if I'm right. If I'm wrong, give me an idea! I might just call you my little Rebelz!**

**-Insanity**


	34. This is what's up

**Okay my Rebelz! **

**Yea, that's what I'm calling you. **

**If you liked kittens...to damn bad.**

**But this is to tell you when I will be putting up the new Gaara story. It will most likely be put up after this weekend. I'm gonna start working on it after this, but I cant put it up any earlier because I'm going to my cousins wedding! **

**I don't know if there is internet there or not...so...yea.**

**I'm sure there will be at the hotel! **

**But yea, that's all I wanted to say...**

**I'm gonna go get to work!**

**Bye my little Rebelz!**

**-Insanity**


	35. HERE WE GO!

**Okay my Rebelz!**

**The next story is up, it is called Gaara's Love.**

**Yea, it's cheesy...oh well.**

**But yes, the first chapter is up, the second chapter is almost done. Unless your reading this like...a year later...then I'm most likely working on a much later chapter...if I'm not done with it by then. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Go read the story!**

**READ IT MY REBELZ!**

**Love ya!**

**-Insanity **


End file.
